This is a continuation of a study that successfully determined that mRNA for IL-8, ICAM-1, and E-selectin is induced in heart muscle after cardiopulmonary bypass. It has also been determined using immunohistochemistry that ICAM-1 and E-selectin protein is not yet expressed during the time course of cardiac surgery itself. This study will attempt to localize the site of expression of ICAM-1, E-selectin and IL-8 using in-situ hybridization. Additionally, serial blood samples will be obtained during the time from induction of anesthesia to 48 hours after cessation of cardiopulmonary bypass to assay for soluble adhesion molecules and chemokines, including ICAM-1, LAM, and E-selectin.